


Bright

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: A full moon keeps the 4077th awake.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bright

The moon was vanilla ice, blaring down cold, sugared light that had everyone’s veins tide-rising to the surface and everyone’s eyes wide open long past midnight. The brightness, oddly enough, had not triggered night fighting- so camp was quiet… and everyone was bored. 

Unable to sleep, BJ had finally prevailed on his best friend to try night fishing. They cast Henry Blake’s lures in tribute and shared memories with the cool of the bank soaking deep into their bones as if it wished to heal those scorched places created by too much death and too little salvation. 

Back at the camp, Colonel Potter was passing on the wisdom he treasured most. He figured that if the woman was going to keep a horse whip in her boudoir, she might as well learn to ride. So, Sophie girl was meeting the Colonel’s girl Major under the white, wild moon. 

Back in the Swamp, Charles let his records sweetly spin (no one was sleeping anyway) and poured himself a double, only to look up into dark, wakeful eyes. 

“No rest for the well-dressed, Corporal?”

“I always heard it as ‘no rest for the wicked,’ sir.”

“The night is young. Join me?” He held out the tumbler. 

Klinger took the glass warily. “How much have you had to drink, sir?” 

Charles chuckled at him. “Drinking alone is a symptom - drinking together is a pleasure. I’ve seen you order cognac before.” 

“Just to get under your skin, Major,” Klinger admitted with a joking smile. “I don’t really know how to drink it.” 

“May I teach you?”

_ With that voice _ ?  _ Teach me whatever you want.  _ “Sure.” 

So Charles taught him how cognac was best when hand warmed to release the hidden notes at its center. But when he quizzed him on it, Max’s eyes got huge; he thought Charles was funning him. 

“Leather!?”

“Supposedly.”

“Why would you wanna spend all that money to taste boots?”

Charles chuckled. “I believe the leather is meant to balance the dark honey.” 

Klinger permitted the glass to rest, cupped in his palm, echoing Charles’ gesture. He sipped when Charles sipped, tongue chasing a droplet that clung to his lips. This time, Charles decided to echo him, licking over his bright, merry mouth. 

“What was  _ that _ , Major?”

“I have had hand-warmed cognac many times. I have never sampled it warmed by another’s lips.” 

The moonlight was so bright that it pierced the thin canvas of the tent to pool on the floor. Klinger wondered if its influence, or that of the drink, was working on the proud Major. “Any difference?”

“Oh, yes. Notes of, ah, desire, I think. Tenderness. Excitement. Something off dry… nervousness?” 

Klinger giggled. Charles was transforming him into a spirit, it seemed - a fine one, too. “You’d be nervous, too. Not sure I’m good enough for you, Major. I can’t even afford this stuff.”

“I can. You have permitted me to instruct you, thus far. May I persuade you to sample one last drink, Max?”

He leaned forward, then, offering his mouth. Klinger flicked his tongue out, but he didn’t stop with the lips, working his way inside. 

“Maxwell…” Charles looked and sounded so dazed. “Darling… I find I must return your question: what was that?” 

“A chaser.” 

“As a connoisseur of fine liquor, I should inform you that cognac needs no chaser, however,” 

“You want me to keep chasing you, huh?” 

“Right down onto this moon-bright floor, if you would.” 

The glasses were set aside, safely out of reach, and the moon beamed down, smiling. 

End! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
